


your prince in shining armor

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Aro/Ace Pidge, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pan Hunk, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After 1 year of secretly dating, Keith and Lance were caught. King Alfor had caught them on a date at the Garret's Bakery. Less than a month later Keith and Lance's sister, Allura, were engaged to try and fix the giant patch between the Kingdom of Daibazaal and Altea.
Relationships: Alfor/Lance's Mother (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic with my best bud

Keith loved Lance more than all the stars in the galaxy. It was a shame that he couldn't tell anyone that. As the prince of Daibazaal, he was obligated to marry a rich woman from the same kingdom. It wasn't that Lance was poor, he was actually quite wealthy. It was that Lance wasn't from Daibazaal, or a woman. Lance was the prince of Altea; a kingdom that was at war with Daibazaal 10 deca-pheobs earlier.

Every 2 weeks they would meet in the Garret's Bakery, a quaint shop in the Community of Earth, a small village in Altea. They had met 9 deca-pheobs prior, in the woods surrounding The Enchanted Castle. Lance had ran there, seeking shelter after learning his father had left their family; Keith just after his father had died in the war. They exchanged sob stories and promised to meet again.

Alfor had been told to get some bread from a faraway bakery by his wife, Rosa. Normally he would have declined the request but since he loved her so dearly, he had agreed. Upon entering, he immediately saw his stepson Lance, sitting with another boy. He smiled until he saw the marking on the other boy's cheek. Alfor could have easily mistaken the marking for a scar, but the faint purple tint gave the boy away. He was _Galra_. Alfor knew no one would believe him without evidence, so he walked up to the owner of the shop, Herbert Garret.

"Sir, may I turn the lights off?" Alfor had asked.

"Why would you need to do that?" the baker responded with.

"No reason at all."

"If there is no reason, please escort yourself off the premises," he spit.

"How dare you speak to your king that way?" Alfor scoffed. He never liked to use this card, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

"Kin-g-g Alfor-r-r?" the man stuttered.

"So I ask again, may I turn off the lights?" he growled.

The baker nodded slowly. Alfor's plan was to turn off the lights suddenly and quickly. All Galra could sense the change before it happened, meaning the boy would revert into his natural state.*flick* *flick* Suddenly the boy was gone and a 6 foot **monster** was now in his place. Everyone in the bakery was in shock of what had just happened. Alfor saw something he thought he would never have to see again: The Mark of the Greats. When a Galra child is born into the royal family, they are given a marking on the side of their cheek so as to have good luck in life..

2 thoughts came into Alfor's head.

  1. Run. 
  2. Galra beast.



But a 3rd thought formed into his head slowly; _We should negotiate._ He didn't know what made him say it but he did.

"We should negotiate." Alfor squeaked.

"What?" the Galra said.

"I can see The Mark of the Greats on your face, therefore, I would like to negotiate." Alfor said.

"Who are you?" they had said.

"My name is Alfor Altea, King of Altea. Who are you?" The king stated.

"Keith Kogane, prince of Daibazaal."

Lance had few thoughts during this exchange, but he knew that what Alfor had said meant trouble.

* * *

After that awkward situation, a meeting had been set between the 2 kingdoms. The royal family of Altea; including Alfor, Rosa, Allura, Lance, and Lucianna, were dressing in their traditional robes.

"Why do we even have to go?" complained Lucianna, the youngest of the family.

"I don't know, ask Mom" Lance replied.

"I just want to spend the day with Pidge!" Lucianna whined.

"Well I'm sorry you two nerds can't talk about nerd stuff for one day, " Lance said teasingly.

Lucianna had kicked him in the shin for that remark. At that moment Allura barged into the room.

"Hey, your mother wants us to be at the bridge of the castle in just a tick!" Allura yelled.

"Okay, you didn't have to yell!” Lucianna retorted.

"Come on Luci, let's just go.” Lance said.

"Fine," she scoffed.

While they ran through the halls of the Castle of Lions, Lance remembered his early childhood. He thought about how his father was an alcoholic and had left his family when he was a child. He never thought he would be the prince of Altea as a child. Lance had met Keith the day his father left. He smiled as he remembered how Keith had been many of his firsts; his first friend, his first crush, first kiss, and first partner.

Keith was everything Lance could have wished for. He loved Keith; there was no denying that. He could talk about his boyfriend for hours.

* * *

Nothing could ever change his relationship with Keith, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deca-pheob = year  
> All art used is original and by me(shut_up_and_lance)


	2. Important Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (THIS IS IMPORTANT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ NOW

me and shut_up_and_lance have decided we have no motivation to continue this fic, so we are going to give it away. First one to comment " My fic" will get to write the rest of the story to their likes. Let the contest begin!


End file.
